


taste of sunlight

by scorpiusshug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MY FAVOURITE BABIES, Malfoy Manor, Scorbus, Scorpius speaks french, Summer, Summer Fic, Summer break, of course it’s soft it’s scorbus, scorp and al, soft, summer feels, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusshug/pseuds/scorpiusshug
Summary: It’s the summer break after the events of the cursed child, Albus is visiting Scorpius at Malfoy manor and the pair spend the week exploring the countryside





	taste of sunlight

The potter house was hectic. James had charmed little paper butterfly’s to chase Lily around the house, Ginny was organising the annual Weasley-Potter clan quidditch match in the burrows garden and Teddy had popped round to visit the Potter’s new cat: Leia, named by Lily who had recently been obsessed with the muggle Star Wars movies and would force Teddy to watch them with her whenever he came round. 

Albus surveyed the chaotic atmosphere that was the living room, Harry looked up and smiled “you almost done packing al?” he questioned.  
Before he could answer James started to list of everything he could possibly need:  
“Toothbrush?”  
“Stuff to sleep in?”  
“At least one spare change of clothes?”  
“Socks?”  
Albus nodded and patted his trunk “it’s all in here James.”  
“Don’t forget some suncream” Harry chimed in, “I know how easily you burn” Albus rolled his eyes and braced himself to try and catch the suncream that Harry threw over to him, he missed and the bottle nearly hit the cat, Albus sighed and thought to himself that he was definitely not going to be hogwarts greatest seeker anytime soon! 

Albus hurried his dad along, he didn’t want to miss the portkey, the pair wandered down the garden until they reached the manky looking hat at the bottom of the garden. Squinting at the portkey Harry laughed “portkeys always confused me, why do they pick the strangest objects for them?” Both of the boys started laughing, relived to finally feel back with a sense of normality after the awful events of last year, Harry paused and looked awfully sad for a split second, and started lecturing Albus on the importance of staying safe and having a wonderful time, Albus smiled at his overprotective father and retorted with “don’t miss me too much, it’s only a week!” 

“Send my love to the malfoy’s will you?”  
“Of course dad” Albus managed to splurt out as his world spun and distorted before him, the colours merging together like dancers before he found himself stumbling onto the stone cold floor of the Malfoy Manors kitchen, and almost directly into Draco Malfoys arms.  
“Quite an entrance there Potter!” Draco chuckled as he put him back on his feet, “scorpius is upstairs in his room” he smiled at Albus’s unsure face “go on go and find him” he urged. 

Malfoy manor was like a dark twisting maze. There were so many rooms that it made it nearly impossible to know what dark secrets had been hidden behind those doors in the war, Albus mused to himself that it would have been an incredibly terrifying place to grow up in all alone, and was struck with an overwhelming amount of sympathy for Draco Malfoy. He knew that Astoria and Draco had converted the west wing of the house into a much more friendly place to live, the hallways were filled with paintings and light from the huge windows that overlooked the gardens illuminated the way to scorpius’s door. 

Unsure of what the etiquete for situations like this was, he tapped lightly on the door and was pulled instantly into an enormous bear hug from a tall boy with pale blonde hair. Laughing the boys collapsed onto the floor, Scorpius started gushing into a speech about all the wonderful things he had planned for them to do and the places he wanted them to explore. 

Glow in the dark stars littered the high ceiling and were arranged into mini constellations, a poster that supported a map of the magical world was proudly placed upon the wall, along with countless photos of a younger looking Scorpius and his parents playing in the grounds of the manor, and many polaroid’s of the pair of them at school after Albus had purchased him a polaroid camera for his birthday last year.  
His bed was messy and upon the bed lay a french dictionary, for Scorpius had grown up speaking some french and had spent the last few weeks of term telling Albus how desperate he was to relearn it. 

Time drifted on and before the boys knew it, it was time to sleep, Scorpius’s face was slowly turning red as he muttered his question “where would you like to sleep? You can have one of the spare rooms down in the east wing but there full of cobwebs and I’m convinced that there haunted, or you could sleep in a campbed on the floor in my room- although I find them particularly uncomfortable after that camping holiday mum forced dad and I on for two weeks when I was ten” Scorpius’s eyes were glazed and held the wistful look he often got when talking about his mother, “or perhaps you would want to top and tail like we used to do in first year?”  
Albus smiled as he reminisced that first night at hogwarts when Scorpius had been homesick and he himself had been frightened of what the future held for a potter in slytherin, he couldn’t remember which one of them had crawled into the others bed but he had instantly felt at ease, having for the first time in his life someone who he felt had understood him right from the moment they first met on the train.  
“Top and tailing would be great Scorp.”

Moonlight streamed through the large window that overlooked the sea, and albus studied the pained expression on the skinny blonde boy’s face, he was clearly having a nightmare. Albus himself had been woken up after dreaming of Delphi who had been sending coloured flashes which resulted in desperate screams of pain at the ones he loved, he had woken up in a sweat and had taken himself several minutes to calm down. 

Thumbing his fingers through scorpius’s silky hair, he wished he could stop the nightmares from coming, but he hoped that having his best friend there to support him when he awoke would be good enough. Flickering open scorpius’s pale grey eyes met albus’s. In the dark he could see the deep dark circles that were etched into his face, the boy clearly hadn’t been sleeping well since they left hogwarts.  
“Bad dream?” Albus asked.  
“Yeah, you too?” His voice was rough and scratchy from the sleep. Albus gave him a knowing look and continued playing with his hair.  
“Im always going to be here scorpius” Albus whispered. Under the covers two hands fumbled around until they clasped each other, neither one of them letting go until long after they had both drifted off into the clutches of sleep. 

Time blurred and spun as the boys explored the countryside by the manor. They trekked through the dense forest admiring the shades of green that spun out before them, the trees that had been there since the beginning of time: that hid years of childhood magic- swordfights and pirates and adventurers between their spindly branches. The two figures chased each other through the forest clutching onto the childhood Scorpius had always dreamed of having. 

Scorpius has begun to try and teach a disgruntled Albus french. Albus, being Albus had always found languages incredibly difficult and frustrating: years of french lessons in a muggle primary school and all he could remember was how to say that ‘he liked cats’ but dutifully repeated the phrases an enthusiastic Scorpius was chanting to him. 

Hazy summer evenings sat by the stream, Scorpius would sit and read one of his beloved books out loud, and Albus would take out his paints and paint the pastel sky that stretched out before him: complete with fluffy marshmallow clouds. Once they had finished the boys would paddle in the river, squealing as their toes hit the ice cold waters of the river, and seeing who would splash the other first, before tumbling onto the muddy bank in exhaustion.

Scrambling down the Sandy beach path, they headed for the rockpools. Scorpius would watch the dark haired boy as he sat mesmerised by the creatures that dwelled in the little pools of water. A camera would click and Scorpius would laugh as Albus turned red with the realisation that he had captured the moment forever. 

They left the house early each morning and didn’t return to the manor well past dusk, and only returned then as they feared that Draco would be worrying. The fearless ocean enticed both the boys, Scorpius had always preferred to admire the waves from afar, but Albus dragged him into the depths of the sea with him, and taught him how to bodyboard. The pair bobbed up and down with the water, occasionally squealing when some seaweed tangled with their toes and felt a little too much like a jellyfish. 

Late Sunday evening, two silhouettes were sat watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon, taking shades of orange, yellow and pink with her, until the sky was a deep blue and littered with glowing stars, just like Scorpius’s ceiling.  
Albus Potter thought to himself how wonderful this moment was, and how he would very much like to paint it as soon as he got home tomorrow.  
“When I’m looking at the stars” Scorpius whispered, “It reminds me that I’m part of something much bigger than just me, the infinite galaxies that are spiralling out around me remind me that everything will be okay, I just have to let it fall into place.” 

“It makes me feel incredibly small” Albus whispered back. “Almost as if I’m as important as a speck of dust in this world.”

“You’re much more than a speck of dust to me” Scorpius replied “In fact Al, you’re my universe.” 

Charcoal eyes met green. “You, know Scorp, I - uh - I think I might - uh maybe be in - “ 

Before he could splutter our the rest of his words, Scorpius’s lips were crashing into his own. 

If there was one thing Albus Potter knew for sure: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy tasted of sunlight.


End file.
